


第二次

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Spy Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 在哪里跌倒，就在哪里再跌倒一次（间谍paro）
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无巨人设定，马莱和帕拉迪是普通的明争暗斗国家关系

一辆出租车徐徐停稳，站在旋转门外面的迎宾男孩已经殷勤地上前拉开了车门，目光老练地飘过新来的客人。从后排车座出来的年轻男人略微低头，顺手把挡住了半只眼睛的黑色长发挂回耳后。在后备箱提行李的时候，男孩忍不住多看了两眼。客人身形修长，容貌可以说非常秀丽，纤细的鼻梁和单薄的嘴唇仿佛用一笔一笔勾出，水滴状的大眼睛微微上扬，两行眉毛疏淡而整齐，恰到好处地衬出长睫毛下的灰瞳。

初春上午冷冷清清的阳光正打在他肩头，熨贴的黑呢大衣上反射出一层柔光。男孩的心头默默盘算着做工和面料，并猜测起客人的身份。他周身都拾掇得挺好，头发干净柔顺，下巴上的胡茬也修剪得齐齐整整，皮鞋上没有灰尘，长大衣未见褶皱，细领带服帖地放在衬衫外面，这副模样完全不像是经历舟车劳顿远道而来。又或者，他一路上都没操什么心，自有人替他安排妥当。

客人的手上正把玩着一根黄铜圆把的黑漆杉木手杖，面上淡淡的，看上去像是那种会占着俱乐部里最好的座位一个人坐一晚上也没谁会上去招惹的人。男孩只希望他的内心不要像他的神色那般冷漠：毕竟这一身行头，不像是给不起小费——只看他愿不愿意罢了。

“欢迎您来到雷贝利欧酒店。” 他已把这话说得熟练了，也很熟练地为客人略微扶住旋转门。

年轻的男人轻声道谢，随着这男孩走进了大堂。几步过后，他在前台站定，不紧不慢放下手杖，不紧不慢解开大衣的第一颗纽扣，从里兜取出自己的证件。

“克鲁格。” 他的声音很低沉，递出证件时嘴角浮现出不多不少的笑意，“有过预订。”

在前台接待的棕发女士系着烟色丝巾，面容柔美，她在一堆硬皮簿记中噼里啪啦翻找一阵，然后起身转回了后面的工作台，拿起听筒小声说着什么。时钟指向十点过四分的时候她回到了前台，面上仍是非常职业的谦恭。

“抱歉让您久等，我跟经理确认过了，这里有帕拉迪石化为艾伦·克鲁格先生——也就是您本人——预订的一间套房，暂定三天。当然，如果需要延长时间，请提前一天通知我们。再请问您一下，是一位入住吗？”

他歪了下头。“是的。” 他的声音不高不低，“谢谢您，芬格尔小姐。”

她不由自主一愣，很快又低头看了下自己胸前的工作铭牌。“您客气了。” 她微微颔首，双手奉上门牌钥匙，两个人同时清淡而短促地干笑一声。

推着铝合金拉杆箱的男孩适时从侧后方迎上前。“先生，需要我帮您把行李送到房间吗？”

他温和一笑。“谢谢。不过不用了，” 男人半抬起手杖向前一指，“帮我放到电梯间就可以了。”

男孩心底一沉，整个酒店大堂似乎都回荡着他失落的脚步声。但是，等到了电梯门口，客人却伸出骨节分明的右手，与他握手致谢。触到他掌心时男孩心脏狂跳，一时竟忘了道谢，目光简直无法从客人挺直的脊背上收回。他反反复复用手指头一张一张搓过，最后终于敢低头瞅上一眼。真的，是真的，三百马莱盾。

还在等电梯的艾伦似乎感受到了身后的热度，于是他再度在耳后挂上头发，侧过身笑着冲男孩略微点头。他的目光扫过上午时分还略显空寂的大堂，似是百无聊赖，但他并非没有注意到角落的咖啡座上坐着一个人，而当电梯小姐拉开铁栅的时候，他用眼角余光瞥见，那个金发男人缓缓放下了面前的报纸。

四年前，莱纳·布朗确信他的事业已经完蛋了，失败就像癌症和牙疼一样避无可避。

“没赢过的特工”——他知道部门里的人私底下这么议论自己，对此他没什么好辩驳的。四年前的那次任务损失惨重，马莱苦心经营多年的希甘希纳情报站尽数被毁，高级特工里面两人身亡、一人下落不明，仅有莱纳在后援的掩护下逃回。而在回程的航船上他就已经想明白了，自己也不过就是捡了条命罢了。

最开始等待他的是无穷无尽的讯问。他不知道参加了多少次正式的审查和公开的听证，也不知道遭遇了多少次伪装成私人谈话的刺探，差不多要在将近一年之后，他上班路上才终于再没有人盯梢。莱纳那时已精疲力竭，也懒得再去搞清楚这到底是因为自己终于洗清了嫌疑，还是因为上头对自己的事情已经提不起兴趣。后来，调令终于下达，他终于长长喘了口气。在众多同情的目光中，莱纳心平气和地去了发放养老金的社会保障办公室报到上班。

可他怎么也不会想到，自己会在一个泡好了茶、准备好了骑士冒险小说的工作日上午，突然接到“最上头”的加密电话。

“最上头”是普通特工和一般职员们当中的叫法，因为他们连他的代号都还不够格知道。莱纳是知道的，或者，他当年是知道的。在离开马莱执行那次不堪回首的帕拉迪任务之前，他曾与执掌情报部门的威利·戴巴匆匆打过照面。而后他作为一个失败者回国，自然就再没有资格跟这位“最上头”的人物打交道了。

举着听筒的莱纳先是怀疑线路出了问题，然后又怀疑自己出现了幻听、甚至脑子出了问题，直到曾经的队长马加特出现在他面前、让他跟自己去威利的办公室，他才终于意识到，恐怕是这个世界出了问题。最上头的大人物为什么要见一个早就被弃用的特工？

对此，马加特表示，无可奉告。他严厉地警告莱纳，这一路他最好闭上嘴，不要有任何异常的表情和举动，离开之后，也必须守口如瓶。

他们在四壁都是橡木镶板的门廊里坐了一阵，门口的秘书小姐面上寡淡，一脸对什么事情都提不起兴致的样子，她只说戴巴先生还没有打完电话，然后就再不愿开口多说半个字。

莱纳第十三次瞄向墙上挂钟的时候，侧面那扇沉重的黑漆木门忽热被拉开了，狭窄的门廊里钻进一股混合着奶油甜香的穿堂风，里面的光亮一下子打过来，他不由自主地跟着马加特一同站起。

“噢，你已经到了吗？我们亲爱的铠甲！” 一个金色长发披肩的英俊男人爽朗地笑着，迎上来朝他伸出了右手。他看上去心情不错，一边同莱纳握手，一边忙不迭向马加特解释，为自己的拖延连连致歉。

威利·戴巴的这个问候让莱纳隐隐头痛起来。“铠甲”曾是他的代号，不过他已经四年没有使用过了。使用代号的生活对他来说本来已经结束了。

寒暄结束得很短暂。威利和马加特在一旁耳语了两句后，马加特就和秘书小姐一同离开了，威利随即把门带上，转过身来时已经换上了一脸亲切热情的笑容。他热情地请莱纳在大落地窗前的复古刺绣沙发上就座，自己则坐在莱纳对面，在他面前摆好金边薄胎的白瓷杯，慢慢添上新煮的咖啡，再把盛有牛奶小盅和方糖的细长黄铜碟子推到他右手边，然后，威利在咖啡的热气里兴致勃勃地抬起头，问道，你还记不记得帕拉迪岛的艾伦·耶格尔。

莱纳再一次感到头痛。他心想，来了，又来了，没完没了。

潜伏在帕拉迪的时候，莱纳曾与当地一位男孩有过一段过于亲密的关系，那个人便是艾伦。莱纳当时的身份是《艾尔迪亚通讯》驻外记者，这份报纸总部在雷贝利欧，发行量很大；而大约由于雷贝利欧本地人与帕拉迪人都属艾尔迪亚民族，它在帕拉迪也颇有影响力，报社还因此增设了海外编辑部。尚在希甘希纳大学就读的艾伦当时在那做实习生，被分派到了莱纳的团队。后来发生的事情是一个很大的错误，作为高级特工，他本不应该在这方面犯错。

还不止如此。身份暴露的时候，他需要紧急销毁情报站资料后撤离，根本腾不出空去跟小情人做个了断，于是在撤出帕拉迪之后，莱纳竟一时被愧疚冲昏了头脑，给艾伦寄回了一封分手信。他在信上说，母亲以死相逼，他必须回家结婚，太过伤感，实在无法当面说出口，只好独自离开，希望你幸福，等等，等等，诸如此类的话写了三页。

“这严重违反了规定。” 威利淡淡指出。

莱纳只得点头。“是的，确实如此。我在所有的报告和审讯记录里都承认了这一点，我不应该留下任何信息。但我当时昏了头，我想着虽然自己必须要走……”

“但于心不忍，是吗？” 威利笑了笑，“可惜所用的借口相当拙劣，我得说，实在有失水准。你觉得他会相信吗？”

莱纳干涩的嘴唇碰了下杯口，似乎没有沾到咖啡。“不会。” 他对着杯中的双眼低低回答，然后抬起头苦笑一声，“不过这也不重要了吧？”

威利抬起手，食指指节刮了刮眉毛。“恰恰相反，非常重要。” 他盯住莱纳的眼睛，“调查兵团特工艾伦·耶格尔的信任，非常重要。”

莱纳一时间没有发出任何声音。威利站起身，从后方的办公桌上拿了几份文件，坐回来后不疾不徐地开始了讲解。

近几年，马莱与周边的中东国家时有边境冲突，一年多前甚至演变成了较大规模的交火，这场局部战争终以签订和约告终，不过，作为大国的马莱虽未失利，但也并没有从结果中讨到什么便宜。一开始与中东联军作战时，对方强大的军备、出色的组织和反应能力就令骄横惯了的马莱军方吃惊不已，而渐渐地，帕拉迪人在背后活动的痕迹浮出了水面。在最后一场大战役、斯拉巴要塞攻略战中，斯拉巴站遭到渗透，潜伏的帕拉迪特工在破译密电后伪造了作战指令。这种小把戏虽然不免被识破，但仍然给前方部队造成了不大不小的混乱，而因为更换电码、重组通讯，总攻被延迟了好几个小时，这也使得中东联合舰队主力能够及时抵达战场，居然在陆军失利的情况下勉力保住了制海权。对中东国家来说，这份力量当然成为了后来在谈判桌上的一大筹码。

“唯一值得欣慰的是，这位特工在潜伏期留下了部分信息，对于我们来说，他不再神秘了。” 威利将一份文件调转方向，平整地放到了莱纳面前。那是一张表格，右上端有一格小小的照片。“据这段时间的调查，也多亏你之前提供的报告，我们能够确认，在斯拉巴站活动的这位特工正是你的旧识，艾伦·耶格尔。按照其他信息推测，应该是在你离开大约一年后，他被帕拉迪情报部门调查兵团招募，甚至有可能，他本来就是一位特工，只是当时的你未曾察觉。”

“这不可能。” 莱纳突然应声。

威利撇了撇嘴。“当然咯，在这件事上，你最有发言权。但我们先抛开这些陈年旧事吧，因为眼下还有更要紧的问题。” 他略微倾身，将手肘撑在膝盖上，凑得离莱纳更近了些，“昨天，帕拉迪石化的一个商务团队抵达了雷贝利欧港口，据我们所知，他们此行的目的地是卡利法，为的是竞标卡利法扩建港区的天然气项目。按理说，船只只是暂时休整，应该很快就会离开，但是这艘商船向港口管理处申请了十天的停泊期，同时，他们又在雷贝利欧酒店预定了一间套房，一周后入住，至于所用的名字嘛，” 威利点了点摆在莱纳面前的那张表格，“艾伦·克鲁格。”

莱纳一怔，立刻拿起茶几上那张纸。“可这是……”

“看来你还没有丢掉职业敏感。” 威利显得满意，“是的，他居然重新使用了他在斯拉巴站潜伏时用过的名字，好像生怕我们不知道他的身份似的。此外还有一桩异常。像帕拉迪石化这样世界顶尖的能源巨头，跨国商务洽谈本就非常普遍，原本可以给他提供很好的掩护，可不知出于什么原因，他进港以后就大肆购物，四处露面，显然是有意引起注意。”

莱纳的手劲几乎要把那张薄薄的登记表撑破了。“这是……会不会是……陷阱？” 他终于小声说道。

威利展颜微笑。“当然是。怎么可能不是？” 这时他伸出手，轻轻从莱纳指间抽出了那张表格，又好好生生地抚平在茶几上。“既然他要玩，那就陪他玩。如果不踩进去，又怎么知道陷阱里面是什么？”

他顿时意识到了威利向自己要求的是什么。

“你是最适合接近耶格尔的人选。在自己的地方，要除掉他本来不是难事，可是你也清楚，在我们这行，线索比开枪杀人更重要。莱纳，我要知道他此行的目的，我要知道谁在跟他接头。”

莱纳半张开嘴，一时间感觉自己像是网中的鱼那般艰难地在呼吸，他知道没有用，仍只是徒劳地哑声应道：“可是……他一定恨死我了，真的，我不能……”

“你不能什么？！”

威利猛然站起，脸色变得极快。“想想四年前，想想你过去的同伴，马赛尔·加利亚德和贝尔托特·胡佛为祖国马莱牺牲的时候，你在做什么？阿妮·雷恩哈特至今未归，生死不明，你又做了什么？莱纳·布朗，你有什么资格说你不能？”

我做了什么？我的错误不过是活下来了。莱纳苦涩地想道。但他说不出口，这无法构成任何辩解，这只是松松环在他脖颈之上的绳索。他确实没有退出的资格。

过了一会儿，威利蹲下身，将手掌轻柔地覆在他膝盖上。“我知道，你很痛苦，几年来你一直在看心理医生。可是莱纳，我也知道，心理医生不能解决任何问题，因为只有你自己才可以。”

是的。是的。莱纳机械地点头。

“这是你最后一次行动，” 威利说，“然后你就可以解脱了。”

两个小时后，艾伦再次从酒店的电梯间里走出来。他把大衣搭在小臂上，上身仅着衬衫和黑色正装背心，披在肩头的长发已经被挽起来束在脑后，全身的线条更显干练。一辆黑色轿车已经等在门外，他匆匆穿过大堂，目不斜视，直接上车离开。

坐在窗边的莱纳目送着轿车驶出酒店外的环岛，汇入主干道上的车流中，很快消失无踪。他并不着急行动。咖啡厅的侍者过来收走两个柠檬水杯子后，莱纳看到一辆灰扑扑的深蓝吉普正从环岛进来，于是他站起身，路过前台时朝正在按计算器的芬格尔小姐点头示意。

除司机外，车上还有一人。他叫波克，是部门里一位年轻有为的特工，也是已故特工马赛尔·加利亚德的弟弟。年轻人穿着卡其色高腰皮夹克和黑色水洗布紧身裤，夹克的流苏下还隐约可见深棕色的印花皮质枪套。在初春的天气里，这一身略显单薄。莱纳瞥他一眼，简单打了声招呼，迅速拉紧车门。

“目标先去了帕拉迪石化在雷贝利欧的办公大楼，在那里停留了半个小时。” 车子开动后，波克抹了一把本就梳得油光水滑的头发，立刻开始讲解情况。“那段时间目标先是呆在分部经理的办公室，同时进去的还有商船上的团队。窃听记录部里还没有给我，你最好自己去问……不过我想要等到下班的时候？这个再说……唔，然后他去了露台上抽烟，接着去休息室喝了杯咖啡，然后离开了办公楼。这中间没有与人接触，车子在中途也没有停留……”

“中途？” 莱纳忍不住打断。

“对啊，就是他去清美会社的路上啊，他人现在就在那儿呢，我没跟你说吗？”

莱纳不想在这些问题上纠缠，只得岔过话，请他继续讲。

“真是的，你认真点听啊……” 波克叽咕了一声，清了清嗓子，“目标在离开办公楼后去了清美会社，那个地方正在召开一个什么关于海洋经济的洽谈会。我从会务服务公司拿到了流程图，中午会安排一个简单的工作冷餐会，比较适合停留。”

莱纳点头。“我怎么进去？”

波克从靠车窗一侧拎出一个牛皮纸袋，一把塞给了莱纳。“喏，媒体证。职位是《艾尔迪亚通讯》的市场推广。里面还有些东西，你可能会用到，自由发挥吧。”

里面有一个写着莱纳名字、配了照片的挂牌，还有一叠印刷精美的材料。莱纳正在翻看的时候，波克不太满意地斜了他好几眼，又看他似乎认真在检查挂牌上的信息，就更加不满地侧过头，手肘架上车窗窗框，嘴里轻哼一声。

“也不知道上头怎么想的……” 他声音不大，但在封闭的车厢里，也足以听得清清楚楚，“一个绝密级别的任务，居然会给你这样一个……我还给你跑腿来了，什么玩意儿……”

莱纳手指上的动作稍停。“相信我，” 他叹口气，“你不会想接这个任务的。”

波克嚷起来：“我还会眼红你的任务？”

说话间，车子已经驶入了大厦外的停车场，莱纳抱着材料正要下去，忽然又想起了什么。“帕拉迪石化那边现在有人盯着吗？”

“用得着你安排吗？” 波克生起气来，“办你的事去吧，吉克先生早就在那边了，酒店那里皮克会检查现场，你操心自己该做的，别扯后腿就够了！”

会务公司里的一个职员这时候正好过来，莱纳便套上挂牌，随他从侧门进到了会社大厦。

“主会场是在二楼的报告厅，但这时候已经结束了，下午那里还有一场报告，流程上面有写。另外二楼的其他会议室会有一些具体的项目报告。现在午休，会务安排的是简单的自助餐，喏，就在一楼——” 职员引着莱纳从一道拱门进到大厅，这里四周摆着长桌，上面摆放了各种餐食水果，中间有一些或高或低的桌椅，已经有不少西装革履的男男女女在其间或站或坐，三三两两的交谈。

职员离开后，莱纳在拱门下做了三个深呼吸，终于抱紧手上的纸袋迈入厅中。

他早看到了在窗边一个小桌旁独自坐着的艾伦。他似乎没吃什么东西，手边只一杯橙汁，正跷着二郎腿面无表情地侧脸看向窗外的庭院。院中有一树早樱，刚刚开始结苞。莱纳依稀记得，这个树种似乎是从东洋引进的。

窗下正是饮料桌，莱纳走过去，从桌下取出一只空的玻璃杯，在咖啡和红茶间踌躇了一阵，最后还是把手伸向了橙汁壶。水流撞击着玻璃内壁。他倒了大半杯，这中间艾伦没有任何动作，眼皮都没有抬一下。

莱纳想，指望他先看到自己大约是不太可能了。咬了咬牙，他慢慢移动到桌子侧沿。

“艾伦？”

一开始莱纳简直怀疑自己有没有发出声音，因为窗下的人仍保持纹丝不动的状态。他正在纠结要不要再喊一声的时候，艾伦终于把头缓慢扭回来，眼神极为露骨地把他从头到脚打量了一番。

莱纳知道自己现在跟四年前看起来太不一样了。他唇边留着胡茬，脸颊几乎凹陷进去，因为他瘦了十多公斤，身上的深灰色风衣要在腰间紧紧系拢才不至于看起来过于邋遢。艾伦安静的目光突然让他心中涌起铺天盖地的沮丧。

可是他毕竟还站在这里。

莱纳真切地觉得自己脸上烧得滚烫，但也只能厚着脸皮再度开口。“是你吗，艾伦？”

“哦，是你啊。” 艾伦拖长了声音，换了条腿跷起来，“你来这里做什么？”

“真的是你啊，真是没想到……我还在想，是不是认错人了。你头发长长了。” 莱纳小心上前一步，不过到底没有在艾伦对面的座位坐下，“真巧啊，艾伦，竟在这里碰到。我也是来参会的，” 他举了举脖子上的挂牌，“我现在在报社做市场推广，过来看看这边有没有项目需要宣传的。”

艾伦点点头，不置可否。两人再次陷入沉默，莱纳只觉得脚下踩满了钢针。

“要是你正好听说了有谁需要，或者可以提一下我们报社？” 莱纳笑着，“我下午也一直在这，要是可以的话……”

“好。” 艾伦干脆利落地回应了一声，然后他站起身，理了下背心和裤缝，干脆利落地从窗边走开了。

毕竟他没有上来扇自己一巴掌。莱纳宽慰着自己，所以这个开场还不算糟。

下午，莱纳在各个会场轮番打转，但是完全没找到机会近到艾伦身旁。报告厅讲台上换了好几拨人，艾伦一直坐在第一排，中途他倒是出去了几次，可身边也总是有旁人。

就连茶歇的时候也是这样。莱纳本以为这是个跟午餐一样的好机会，可这会儿具体的项目已经开始洽谈，帕拉迪方面的代表自然成了人群的中心，拉进关系、联络感情的时机，任谁也不想错过。心中盘算一阵后，莱纳决定，最好还是不要表现得太过刻意。

于是，他便只顾拿着准备好的宣传材料，挨个跟人搭话。“我刚才听了贵公司的开发项目……” “您知道《艾尔迪亚通讯》是雷贝利欧地区发行量最大的报纸，我们每年的订阅量达到……” “这是我们之前做的商务企划，您可以参考一下……” 莱纳也不知道自己把这些话轮番说了多少次。别人神色冰冷，态度尴尬，这都是可以预见的，莱纳并不介意。

茶歇结束的时候，莱纳成功送出去三份宣传材料，并收到了一张名片，那是唯一一位略感兴趣的贸易代表留给他的。不过可能也只是出于心软的缘故。人群纷纷重新上楼，他感到轻松了许多，干脆随手抓起旁边桌上不知谁用过的杯子，仰头将里面所剩的半杯水喝了个精光。

楼梯上，一束目光缓缓收回。

一直到天刚擦黑的时分，会议才总算宣告结束。彼此谈笑的人群再次从二楼下来，莱纳赶紧再次抱着材料迎到楼梯口。但这回甚至更糟，他还没开口，一位已经听过他长篇大论的中年男人立刻就烦躁不堪地摆起了手。

“你不要来找我了，我已经跟你说过三回，项目只是在筹备，目前没有这方面预算，你这人听不听得懂啊！”

“明白，我明白的！” 莱纳陪着笑，“但您将来也许需要做宣传呢？要不要留下一份资料，再留个联系方式呢？”

“留什么联系方式？我还等着你一天到晚给我打电话啊？我不要工作的？”

“您多想了，我们只是——”

中年男人昂起手臂。“保安！”

候在拱门下的那个职员闻声赶来，身后跟着三个壮汉。他颇不客气地请莱纳离开，请他不要打扰参会者。而按照莱纳之前的交待，他甚至还伸手拽了一下。

“别动手好吗？” 莱纳恼火地应道，又朝那中年男人一躬身，“抱歉先生，是我打扰您了。” 随后他转头看着这职员，“我站在这里也犯法吗？”

“抱歉，也请您不要打扰其他人。” 职员再次把手按在莱纳手臂上。

他们开始争执，声音很快引得厅中的人纷纷侧目，职员显得有些无奈地将他往外拖，莱纳虽然力气不小，可也拽不住三两个人一齐上手。

拉扯中，莱纳抱着的那叠花花绿绿的宣传材料撒了满地。

他惊呼出声，身上涌出的力气使他骤然甩开了两侧的人。莱纳整个人一下趴倒在地上，双手奋力把地上的纸张聚拢一处，免得被人踩到。上面还有人不断下来，身后的保安还在掰他的肩膀。

耳畔不断有脚步声，夹杂着或高或低的议论。有人侧目，有人困惑，他看到蹭亮的大理石地面上映出自己那张惊慌的脸。一时间他感觉有些不真实，自己到底在这里做什么？

“你们帮他捡一下吧。”

莱纳抬起头，目光沿着黑色的皮鞋和长裤一路往上，最后愣愣地停留在艾伦的脸上。他披着黑呢大衣，面无表情地俯视着自己。这时候莱纳真切地感到懊丧，感到无地自容。他无法多想，干脆甩开手上那堆纸片，撑着地面站起，拨开人群匆匆向后跑开。

他停在大门外，没有再往前走。他的冷静来得很快。莹蓝的灯牌在顶上闪得热闹，银色光柱围绕的路口很喧哗。人群在散去，车辆在启动，莱纳·布朗从风衣兜里掏出一盒压扁的烟。他急吼吼地用牙齿从里面咬出来一根，手指头尽力在衣兜里面伸。他摸到了一些烟草的碎屑。他又换到左边衣兜，可是无论伸到多么里面的地方，都只摸得到凉丝丝的内衬。

“我记得你以前不抽烟的。”

艾伦不知何时又站到了他面前。此时莱纳正弓着腰，半张着嘴，烟嘴粘在下嘴唇上。他看到艾伦拧着眉毛，半昂着下巴。

他听到艾伦叹了口气。

一点小小的火光在他眼前倏然跃起。艾伦的手上举着一只打火机。

轻飘飘的烟雾在灯光里盘旋向上。不知为什么，莱纳忽然干笑一声，他抬起拿烟的手，手腕内侧揉了揉眼睛。

“不给我一根吗？”

莱纳愣了愣。“啊？啊，当然，当然可以。但我的烟……不是很好。” 他有些尴尬地摊开手掌，露出里面皱巴巴的烟盒。艾伦抽出一根，两根手指夹起烟嘴，就着莱纳掌心抖了几下。

他们沉默着抽完了手中的烟。

“确实很烂。” 艾伦皱着眉头把烟头扔到脚下碾灭，“呛死我了。”

“我说过了啊……” 莱纳无措起来，一时间手都不知道往哪里放。艾伦则完全无知无觉，他侧过身，抽出夹在腋下的东西，朝莱纳递过去。“喏，拿好。”

原来是他落下的那叠宣传单。莱纳盯着这些花花绿绿的纸张，许久都没有动，艾伦终于不耐烦地将这叠东西塞到他手里。

莱纳很小声地说了谢谢。

夜风凉丝丝的，停车场里的车越来越少。“下午有一位演讲人，是你那个一起长大的朋友，对吧？” 他侧过脸看着艾伦。

这时候艾伦的目光突然显得有几分尖利。他含糊不清地应了一声。

“他现在很有名。”

“阿尔明现在是希甘希纳大学最年轻的海洋生物学教授，我想他在全世界都很有名。”

莱纳点头表示赞同。“我们报纸发过他的采访，我仔细读了。不过没有读太懂，像你说的，海洋生物学什么的……我只记得里面提到了深海动物化石，他把不同的碎片拼接，再分析，我看得晕头转向，这简直跟破译密码一样。”

”嗯，你没记错。” 艾伦伸手松了松领带，“阿尔明认为从那些东西里可以发现生命的起源，他希望海底油气勘探应该注意这些问题。当然了，我也不懂，但听上去确实是很重要的事情。”

“当然了，非常重要。生命的起源嘛，怎么会不重要。”

艾伦胡乱点着头。

扑在脸上的夜风更凉了，隐约还有些湿润，似乎夹杂了细细的雨丝。

“那个……艾伦，今天谢谢你了。” 莱纳小心地迈出半步，“我该回去了，正好我家离这不远，我走几步就到家了。你也……嗯，早点休息。”

艾伦的眼神忽然定在他脸上。

“我开了半天会，坐累了。” 艾伦低下头，再次碾着脚底的烟头，“正好想走走。” 他又迅速迈出半步，“要不干脆陪你走过去？”

莱纳自然十分惊讶。“可你……你走了没问题吗？你朋友不是也在……”

“阿尔明做完报告就已经跟我打过招呼先走了，我说了，他很有名，所以很忙。我又不忙。”

“你不忙吗？” 莱纳更加惊讶。

但他知趣地没有再提出异议，艾伦脸上已经实实在在写满了不耐烦。

他们没走两步路，雨丝就已经在风中乱飘。莱纳顺手将风衣的领子立起来，他侧过脸去看旁边时，发现艾伦几乎毫无察觉，他脸上依旧没什么表情，连眨眼睛的频率都没有改变，即使眉毛和睫毛上已覆上了一层晶亮水光。

莱纳忍不住笑了出来。

“怎么？” 艾伦眉头一耸，目光警觉地扫过四周。

停顿半晌，莱纳慢慢抬手指向右前方。“该走这边，前面那个红绿灯旁边，就是我家。”

艾伦像是终于意识到脸上的水，他拂了一把眼皮，顺着莱纳手指的方向望去。“那很近，快到了。” 他低声说。

“是的，是很近。” 他们继续走着，莱纳攥紧立领，在细雨中挡住自己半张脸。“你要不要，上去坐一坐？我那里有点酒，我们喝两口，等雨停了，你再回去。”

莱纳也有些紧张，向前走了好几步才发现艾伦没有跟上来。

“你是在邀请我去你家吗？” 艾伦眼中又显现出刚才那种尖利的光。

莱纳半侧过头，前照灯的光扫过他的颧骨。“如果你愿意的话……”

“谈不上愿意不愿意！” 艾伦气冲冲地抬高嗓音，“我问你，你怎么跟你家里人说？”

莱纳像是终于明白了他的意思。

“我一个人住。”

剩下的路不远，两个人闷头狂走，在雨中冲进公寓的大门。

这是那种很老式的房子，砖石结构，一层只两户，木质的楼梯低矮，像蛇一般盘旋而上。艾伦弯着腰低着头跟在莱纳后面上楼的时候，几乎感觉两个人都被挤进了墙壁，像在与这黑洞洞的阶梯搏斗、又借着它攀缘。

“抱歉，抱歉，” 莱纳不住回头，“还有几步，就几步，马上到。”

“你走你的吧。” 艾伦刚应完，就听到了一声清脆的撞击，然后是莱纳嘶嘶地连连吸气的声音。

楼道倒还敞亮，正对着楼梯口的是大而圆的风窗，透出外面飘飞的水光。莱纳摸出钥匙，很快开了门。屋里黑洞洞的。他顺手在门右边摸了一阵，艾伦听见了啪啪几声开关的声响。屋里还是黑洞洞的。

“你别急啊！” 莱纳一边往屋里走一边回头去看艾伦，“等我一下，我看看……怎么回事啊！老天！” 艾伦没说话，仍站在门口，不多会儿莱纳又从里面出来。

“冰箱也停了，热水壶也不动！抱歉，我真不知道……”

艾伦忽然低下头，用鞋尖从门口鞋垫下蹭出一块白白的东西。“有封信。” 他低声道。

两人挤在风窗下，借着外面的光把信读了。这是一封电力公司寄来的欠费通知书，缴费截止日期恰好就是今天。

“唉……” 莱纳垂下头时，头发上的水珠滴在信笺上，“我应该早点查看的。不过现在太晚了，交电费的地方早该下班了。”

艾伦正望着风窗外。“雨小了。” 他转回脸看向莱纳，“找个地方喝点酒？”

雨确实已经很小，扑在脸上时清爽而干净。楼下的石子路面上有浅浅积水，时不时溅出点点圆坑，临街的灯牌投在上面，五光十色的倒影。

莱纳说他知道附近有一间不错的酒吧，老板他认识，为人厚道，那里的啤酒和威士忌都很中他的意。

“希望你对酒的品味比对烟好一点。”

莱纳无声发笑。“只是因为那个牌子便宜。”

艾伦转过脸。“你是……到底怎么回事？”

莱纳嘴角的笑意渐渐散去，却没有回答。

“要知道，我曾经很羡慕你的，很想成为你这样的人。” 艾伦慢慢说了下去，“你跟我讲你去过的地方，你似乎在很多地方都呆过，见过许多世面，而我嘛，我那时候甚至还没有离开过希甘希纳。”

莱纳在衣兜里收紧了拳头。“那时候我……”

“所以你结婚了吗？” 艾伦看着前方。

街道似乎都安静了几分，霓虹的灯彩从莱纳全身滚过。“其实我回来不久，母亲就去世了。” 他的声音迟缓、沙哑而动听，“她的愿望不过是想最后看着我成家。很遗憾，我没让她如愿，也就是赶回来见了她最后一面。那之后很长一段时间我心情很低落，工作上也一再出问题，这样过了一两年，就被打发去了广告部门。可我不是干这个的料，没有业绩，也就越过越差……唉，也不该跟你说这些没要紧的事。我知道我那时候应该跟你说清楚的，可是我……”

“会好的。” 艾伦忽然打断。

后面一辆车将要驶过，莱纳眼尖，立马抓紧艾伦的手，将他拉向里侧。裹着迷离灯彩的水花溅起，隔了两人一步多远的距离。

车早已远去，水洼摇摇晃晃地荡平，莱纳的手还放在艾伦掌心中。“我们去买点蜡烛吧，再买点酒。然后，” 莱纳忽然哑声道，“然后回我家吧？”

过了一会儿，艾伦的手指弯下来，两人的十指交握在了一起。

他们买了三瓶威士忌，刚下去半瓶，就已经滚到了床上。谁也不知道谁先起的头。点在瓷碗里照明的蜡烛在火焰中蜷缩塌陷，像雨后蜗牛湿软的腹肉。到后半夜，莱纳嗓子哑了，他说实在应该休息了，他说真没想到。艾伦说好，他翻身下去侧向床侧，给莱纳腾开地方。

狭窄的单人床上很快传来他均匀的呼吸声。

第二天早上六点，艾伦醒来，他轻手轻脚坐起，静悄悄地从沙发和地板上拾起衣物。正在往腿上套裤子的时候，他看到床上的莱纳也已经睁开了眼睛。

“我以为不会吵醒你。”

莱纳困倦地摇头。“我本来也起得早。”

艾伦走到枕头边，一边系领带，一边弯下腰亲吻莱纳的额头。“很抱歉，” 他咬着他耳朵，声音低沉，“我现在得赶回酒店去，还有一天的工作。”

莱纳没说话，只拽着艾伦的领带昂头回吻了他。

天光已经大亮，窗外晨雾弥漫，楼房、街道和绿地忽隐忽现。艾伦在半旧的地毯上转了几圈，终于从沙发腿下面拾起了昨晚被扯开的暗金袖扣。他手上卷着衬衫袖口，似乎这才终于好生打量起莱纳的公寓。“你没有在这里住很久吧？这个屋子看起来简直像酒店一样。” 他随口道。

莱纳撑起身，把枕头提起来靠着床头坐起。他说平日里早出晚归跑业务，没什么时间和心思花在家用上。

“工作这么忙？” 艾伦撇嘴，眼中流露出几分失望，“我还想下午找你呢。对了，你这里电话是多少？或者报社的电话？或者告诉我你下午在哪里。”

莱纳轻轻摇头。“不一定，今天也会在外面跑。” 他抿嘴笑道，“你住哪个酒店？我可以给你打电话。”

这个方式似乎也不错，艾伦表示了同意。这时候他差不多也收拾完毕，便把大衣披在肩头，再次踱步到床头。“到时候报你的名字就好，我会给前台打招呼，如果是布朗先生打来的电话，就可以直接接到我房间里。” 艾伦深深吻进他的嘴唇。

门锁合上了，曲折的楼道里刚传来不快不慢的脚步声，莱纳就已经拉开毯子起身。他一边套衣服，一边贴墙靠在窗帘后面，从窗口往下看。没过多久，艾伦从楼下正门走出来，朝着酒店的方向前行。莱纳略一想，立时冲下楼绕到底层的后门，手指略微挑开投放书报的门缝。

他等了一阵，薄雾游荡的空旷街巷上一个身影渐渐清晰。艾伦果然已从居民楼间的小巷折返。他在街区绕了一圈，向着来时的反方向前行，在晨雾中钻进另一条大街的街心公园。天还未大亮，雾气中朦胧的街道静寂无声，一个穿着浅灰长风衣的男人正靠在铁栏杆旁边抽烟。隔得太远，雾太大，他的脸掩在风衣立领和帽沿之下。艾伦走过他跟前时，男人掐掉烟跟上去，他们隔着一点距离并肩前行，两人的身形似乎相差不大。白雾中的背影逐渐隐没。

等到艾伦重新踏上街边人行道的时候，那个男人已经不见了踪影。艾伦在道口略站了片刻，很快，一辆银色轿车划开日出时镶着金边的晨雾，轻悄悄停在他身前。他钻进后座，汽车就在这寂静的清晨与雾气一同消失。


	2. Chapter 2

莱纳赶到报社的时候，正巧遇见波克和一个蓄着络腮胡的金发男人从安全通道里出来。他使了个眼色，三人错身而过，接着又前后脚走到了侧门外的露台上。

“你到得也太晚了！” 波克首先开口抱怨，“不是说好今早碰头的吗？我和吉克先生急着走，只好先把材料给了皮克。”

莱纳心头微觉诧异。“没想到要烦劳库沙瓦医生一道来送材料。” 他像是很急切地要跟旁边的男子致歉。

在马莱科学院任职的吉克·库沙瓦正是这组特工的领队，他是神经医学方面的专家，经常出诊或者去做海外学术交流，因此也为不少情报站工作过。四年前，莱纳在希甘希纳遇险的时候，正是被吉克带领的后援团队所解救。

“不算什么大事。” 吉克点上烟，“昨晚推不开值班，要在灵长类动物实验室做夜间观察，结果到凌晨才出来，我懒得回家，干脆直接去了部里，当时波克刚从密码组拿到材料，我就顺道跟他过来。”

莱纳挑了下眉毛。“竟然需要密码组？” 

“帕拉迪石化有加密通信许可证，申请理由是商业机密。” 波克解释道，“不过那套密码很简单。” 他多少显得有些轻蔑，“而且有几次联络根本就没有用加密线路。”

“不过还是要认真对待，仔细分析——我就是这么跟皮克说的。” 吉克把还剩半根的烟卷在栏杆上掐灭，“她正在资料室做信息分析，你马上去跟她碰头吧。波克，你还是继续守着帕拉迪石化的办公楼。”

看上去，波克不太满意。“我今天不跟目标吗？” 

“目标今天没有公开行程安排。你刚才没听皮克说？”

“可是他总会去哪里吧？我感觉我比较适合跟踪他。”

吉克已经推着波克的背朝露台下面走。“相信我，你不适合。” “吉克先生！”

他们吵吵嚷嚷地离开后，莱纳先去考勤处打了卡，标记上了外勤，然后又从大门口出来，从侧面绕到后方的仓库入口。进去后，他下到负一楼，解开其中一扇隔音门的密码锁。

这间被称为资料室的地方正是马莱情报部门设在报社里的一处据点。莱纳进去的时候，特工皮克·芬格尔正双臂撑在房间中央的大桌一侧，对着厚厚的一堆卡片若有所思。

“目标跟我说他会回酒店。” 莱纳开门见山。

皮克点头，目光仍对着桌上的卡片。“是的，他现在在酒店。有人盯着。”

“他让我下午给他打电话。”

“祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚。” 皮克仍未抬头。

莱纳走到她对面，也把双臂撑在桌上。“监听到了什么有趣的东西？”

“相当有趣。” 皮克把手边一张卡片抛到莱纳面前，“你认识她吗？”

莱纳看了眼卡片，又看了眼皮克，然后伸出手指夹起卡片。“三笠·阿卡曼。” 说出这个名字令他的神色变得复杂，“目标的童年好友，四年前在希甘希纳大学就读，似乎准备成为职业运动员。”

“不过她并没有选择这条道路。” 皮克转过身，在桌后的长沙发上侧倚下来，“三笠·阿卡曼如今是希兹尔银行的驻外业务经理，三个月前，她从中东调到了雷贝利欧分理处。当然，用的是另一个身份。”

“东洋的希兹尔银行？这倒不稀奇，据我所知，她本人同时拥有东洋和艾尔迪亚血统。” 莱纳将卡片放了回去，“所以监听到目标与她联系？”

出乎意料的是皮克摇了摇头。“我把监听记录全部筛了一遍，来往内容都是关于竞标的天然气项目。通讯记录就更简单了，大约是目标在哪里买了什么东西，要求把账单寄往总部。那些地方我们前期都已经跟过了。没有任何新的东西。”

“那你……”

“有一条没有加密的通讯记录倒比较有意思，” 皮克缓缓趴向沙发扶手，“目标给清美会社打了电话，接听者是一位年轻男性。目标说：是我，马上出发。而对方回答：她跟我说今天不来，说也跟你提过了。目标说是的，然后挂掉了电话。通过声音比对，我可以确定接听电话的人名叫阿尔明·阿诺德。你知道的，目标的好友。”

“所以这里涉及三个非常熟悉的人。”

皮克的下巴在沙发扶手上磕了磕。“我调出了你当年的审讯报告。真是令人愉快的阅读，谢谢你把自己与目标的关系讲得如此详细。” 她瞄了一眼莱纳，“我开始翻找三笠·阿卡曼的材料，于是发现了这位银行经理的真实身份。”

莱纳的目光扫过屋内，却发现这间资料室里没有任何可以喝的东西。“希兹尔银行经手了不少帕拉迪石化的业务。” 他干巴巴地接话道。

“没错。” 皮克又磕了磕下巴，“昨天开会的那家清美会社，也是希兹尔国一个财阀家族的产业。” 她抬起一点眼皮，“需要逮捕她吗？不过给你兜个底，我手上没有任何证据。她改换了姓名伪造了履历，可这也不算什么大事，对吧？所以如果要逮捕她，你需要在二十四小时内让她开口，不然让希兹尔领事馆知道了，又要惹出许多麻烦。”

莱纳摇了摇头。“派人跟着就可以了。如果目标这次来就是为了同她接头，那就再好不过。可是我总觉得……” 莱纳皱起眉细想一阵，“皮克，我们能拿到帕拉迪石化在希兹尔银行的所有财务往来明细吗？”

“这不可能。” 她面上浮起一层笑。

莱纳又想了想。“如果缩小范围呢？比如，一年以内出入马莱的资金流。”

皮克眨了眨眼睛。“唔，你知道，这是违法的。”

“所以？”

皮克在沙发上坐直。“我会请示马加特队长。”

“所以？”

“所以他就会给我加派人手了。你以为这份名单就跟你的银行流水一样长吗？我今晚肯定又没法睡觉了。” 皮克抓了一把头发，恹恹地站起身。

“哦，还有一件事，” 莱纳停顿一会儿后又说，“今天早上，我看到目标在外面与一个男性秘密接触。也许除了三笠·阿卡曼之外，还另有其他联络人。”

“特征？” 皮克开始归拢桌上摊开的卡片。

莱纳摇摇头。“当时雾太大，我又不敢走得太近，所以没有看清。只知道那个人的身高与目标差不多。”

“那可真是好找呢。” 皮克把卡片放进盒子里，“不过你说的也不无道理，三笠·阿卡曼的身份太过明显，他们——”

资料室里那部加密电话忽然铃声大作。皮克与莱纳对视一眼，然后迅速抬起听筒。

莱纳注意观察着她的脸色。“怎么了？”

皮克将听筒轻轻放了回去。

“目标从酒店消失。” 

一直到中午，酒店内外都没有发现艾伦的踪影。

现场几个特工的脸色都很不好看，不过莱纳询问完了事发经过后，只是安排他们继续扩大搜索范围。他心里清楚，责骂没有太大意义。他们都是今年刚结束训练进到部里的新人，欠缺经验再正常不过。据他们说，目标刚回到酒店不久，就有大约十来个帕拉迪石化方面的人过来找他，这些人在他房间呆的时间不长，不久就以不同的方式同时离开：一部分人坐电梯，一部分人走楼梯，还有一部分走的消防通道。这状况确实足够引起警觉。不过现场特工说，他们很确定目标没有混入离开的人当中。莱纳不置可否，又询问他们如何知道目标已经不在房间。

“其实是酒店保洁发现的。” 一位年轻特工面露愧色，“保洁员进到房间之后，发现里面没有人，于是给前台打了电话。当时距离帕拉迪人离开已经十几分钟，我们派车去追的时候，目标早就不见了。我们猜想他已经换了车。”

莱纳与皮克对视一眼。

“恐怕，你们当时就找错了方向。” 皮克温和地评价道，“如果我猜得没错，你们去追车的时候，目标仍在酒店里。然后趁你们离开，他也就顺利脱身。” 她朝这特工笑笑，“不妨换位思考，如果你是目标，你一定希望晚一点被发现，那么至少，你会在门口挂上免打扰吧？我猜你还没有去跟值班经理确认过，这个所谓的保洁员到底是谁？怎么会在没有许可的情况下进入房间？”

“来访的帕拉迪人就是烟雾弹。” 莱纳继续补充道，“先让你们如临大敌，发现没有异常之后，又都松懈下来，这时候事态爆出，你们直接就会联想到离开的那些人。”

众人纷纷称是，不过莱纳依然眉头紧皱。这套把戏大约也只能骗骗他们。他不太方便指责部里的排班，这个全部新人的配置居然赶上了自己和皮克都不在的时候，实在太不应该。

“我也不知道波克今天怎么不在。” 旁边的皮克淡淡地道，“早上我看到他和吉克到资料室来，心里其实有点惊讶，我以为他们中至少该有一个守在酒店。”

她的话倒是提醒了莱纳。两人进到皮克在酒店的隔音办公室，立即联系了帕拉迪石化办公楼的监视团队。

“我就说该我去！” 波克破口大骂，“这个鬼地方什么都没有！……不，他没来……我确定！……该死！……吉克？哦，我们离开之后，吉克说他要去探查一遍昨天目标去过的清美会社，包括那个什么学者……该死，吉克怎么也没去蹲酒店？……怎么回事？你们两个怎么还没把人找出来？” 

莱纳把闹嚷嚷的听筒放了回去。他撑在电话机上，然后被皮克的声音打断了思绪。

“监听里没有声音。” 她摘下耳机，“明明屋里不是只有他一人……我想只有一个可能。”

莱纳抬起手臂撑着下巴。“监听已经被发现和破坏了。” 他忽然又昂起头，“给我个新的，我到他房间去一趟。”

这个一室一厅的套房虽然不是雷贝利欧酒店最贵的房间，但也足够雅致、同时相当宽敞了。

莱纳感叹起对方经费的充足，同时把房间大致走了一遍。客厅右侧是一条米色的布面长沙发，下衬白色短绒地毯，它对面是一个吧台桌，后方是一个简单的料理台，摆着些水壶咖啡机之类的东西，吧台桌侧面有一个冰箱，背靠着落地大窗，窗前有两把椅子，一张小桌。沙发背后有一个隔断，里面就是卧室，侧面的落地大窗与客厅相连，整个屋子相当敞亮。莱纳在窗前小桌上发现了几本书，他一一翻过，发现不过是酒店放在这里供客人休闲用的。他在里面也没有发现任何涂写和夹带。

莱纳进到卧室，当中的大床相当整洁，纯白的床罩上一丝褶皱也无，显见丝毫没有动过。当然，毕竟他昨晚没有睡在这里。莱纳把手掌悄悄放上去，稍微向下按了按，抬起来后他迅速拉平了床罩。他想这应该是一张非常舒适的床。

卧室右边是洗手间，莱纳打开灯看了一下，所有的浴巾和毛巾都叠得整整齐齐，洗脸台上也没有任何个人物品。他又拉开隔断后方的衣柜，里面照旧空无一物。如果不是屋里的铝合金行李箱，莱纳简直要怀疑这个房间其实根本没有人入住。

行李箱立在床脚，还根本没有被打开过。

莱纳退回客厅，再次扫视过后，他的目光落定在窗下木几摆的台灯上。他坐下来，掏出随身的万能工具刀，麻利地拆开灯罩，再把一个纽扣电池大小的监听装置藏在了开关下面。

把台灯归位后，莱纳重新进到卧室，他把行李箱放平，又取出一根细铁丝进进出出几下。

密码锁弹开了。

箱子里非常空。几件一模一样、还没有拆包装的新衬衫，一套跟艾伦现在穿的那身一模一样的新正装，一套深蓝丝质睡衣，还有一袋旅行洗护套装，同样也没拆封。莱纳把放在最上层的衣物小心翼翼托起来搁到床上，又在底下摸了一圈，果然，内衬夹层里还有东西。

是一个暗绿皮面的笔记本，外封上烫印着一对黑白交织的翅膀。莱纳顿时觉得好笑。这是调查兵团的徽记，艾伦竟然带着这么一件内部物品满世界走，真让人怀疑他到底有没有好好做过反侦查训练。

莱纳把本子翻了几页，发现里面夹了两张叠合的纸片，不过一个字也没有写。前面一张是雷贝利欧的旅游地图，很普通，在火车站可以随便拿到的那种，上面也没有做任何标记。莱纳把它按印痕重新叠好，放回到原来的页码，又继续展开后面一张。他的目光稍有停顿。

这是半页《艾尔迪亚通讯》，显然是特意剪下来的，纸张已经有些泛黄。那个版面上是四年前自己所写的报道，一篇普普通通的新闻稿，内容是关于艾尔迪亚传统文化近年来在雷贝利欧年轻人中的重新流行。莱纳忍不住在地上坐下，把它从头到尾读了一遍。那几年，他在报上刊发过无数稿件，对这篇文章已经全无印象，他也想不明白艾伦为何会对这个话题感兴趣。他仔仔细细读到文末最后一个句点，那后面跟着一个括号，而括号里写着——“本报记者：莱纳·布朗，实习记者：艾伦·耶格尔”。

他想起来了，那是自己第一次带艾伦写稿，而且也成了唯一的一次。

莱纳慢慢把这半张报纸折回去，心底像是空荡荡的深井，扔下一块石头也听不见回声。往后翻的时候，他隐隐摸到封底的封套里夹着一层东西。他从未这样感激侦查时的发现，它让自己从一片摸不到边际的海洋中抽身出来。

封套里倒扣着一张照片，看得出也已经相当古老。辨认并不困难：一家三口的合照，而站在正中央张开嘴大笑的男孩显然就是艾伦。他那双眼睛太好认了。有一男一女站在他身后，都很年轻，他们应该便是艾伦的父母。

莱纳知道，艾伦的母亲在他尚未成年时便已去世，不过他很少提起自己的父亲，莱纳也没有亲眼见过格里沙·耶格尔。此刻他端详着照片，却觉得这张脸莫名有点熟悉，好像在哪里见过一样。

也许自己当年确实曾与艾伦的父亲打过照面，只是他选择了没有告诉自己。莱纳不由得如此想到。

他把那照片塞回笔记本，又把笔记本放回夹层，最后小心翼翼地把衣物平放进箱子。目前来看一切顺利，可就在他重新合上箱子时，意想不到的情况还是出现了：密码锁无法归位。

莱纳连续试了三次，结果都是一样。就在这个时候，床头的电话突然响起。

“目标正在门口下车。” ——是皮克，“迅速撤离。” 

可无法闭拢的箱子还躺在地板上。“接我电话。” 莱纳飞快回答。他祈祷着皮克能明白自己的意思。

他把听筒扣回原位，心底数了三下，然后再次捞起来。他拨通了前台。

“您好，雷贝利欧酒店吗？请接一下艾伦·克鲁格先生，我是莱纳·布朗。”

这时艾伦正走过前台，于是皮克抬高声音叫住了他。“克鲁格先生？” 她告诉他，有一位布朗先生来电找他，真是太巧，他正好回来。

看上去，艾伦显然很高兴，他说，那太好了，请接到我房间，请告诉布朗先生，我正在上楼。

皮克像是在捂着听筒倾听，而这时艾伦已走到了电梯口，皮克忙把电话放到一旁，匆匆迎上前：“克鲁格先生，布朗先生说，他可以通电话的时间很短，不便多等。”

“这样吗？” 艾伦耸肩，“那就没有办法了。” 他从电梯口转回身，随皮克走回了前台。

艾伦举起了听筒。“我以为你不会给我打电话呢。” 他眼中带笑。

此时在他的房间中，莱纳已把电话拉到床上，再拉长听筒夹在肩头，手上则继续扳弄着密码锁。“怎么会？我说了会给你打电话。”

另一头的艾伦发出一点笑声。“你在哪儿？”

“挺远的一个工厂。我好不容易找到一个电话，就想……想问问你在做什么。”

艾伦又笑。“你什么时候下班？晚上有安排吗？”

“正是要告诉你，我忙完手头一点事就可以走了。晚上没有别的事。” 密码锁里正呲呲作响，莱纳心头发紧。

“那可太好了。” 艾伦忽然压低声音，“我在尤弥尔宫订了座位。当然，如果你不喜欢的话，我们也可以换个地方吃饭。”

“怎么会？” 莱纳终于把铁丝抽出来，“我没有什么要求，你定地方就好。”

“行。那，我先挂了？想要先上去洗个澡换身衣服。”

“你今天不在酒店吗？” 莱纳抢白道，“我中午的时候也打过一次，转到你房间过后没有人接。” 他悄无声息地把听筒平放在床上，再缓缓合上行李箱。莱纳的额头已经渗满汗珠，心头默默祈求着这个锁不要再出差错。

“我出去工作了呀。” 艾伦很快回答，“刚刚才结束，结果一进酒店，电话就来了。你说巧不巧？”

咔哒，密码锁闭拢得严丝合缝。 

“是啊，真巧。” 莱纳由衷地表示同意。他轻手轻脚地把箱子扶起来，放回原先那个地方。

“那就一会儿在尤弥尔宫见，你知道那个地方吗？” 艾伦又问道。

莱纳已把电话收拢回床头柜。“我知道的。没问题，一会儿见。”

目光扫视过整个房间后，莱纳终于关好门退出。他等在消防通道里，直到确认艾伦已出现在楼道中，这才转身离开。

一眼便知，晚餐十分昂贵，莱纳对自己吃得食不知味感到十分可惜。他无法克制地反复回想自己是否把箱子整理齐整了，是否把屋内所有东西都归好了位，是否留下了任何破绽。他试图从艾伦每一个微小的表情、或者随口说出的随便什么词语当中推测他是否已对自己起疑。与此同时他还要把脑子里的资料分门别类，尽快理出个头绪。可是在艾伦面前，他又完全不能分心。艾伦不停地在问他是否喜欢某种口味，某一道菜是否要换配菜，下一道菜又需要什么样的餐酒。

“你喜欢哪种甜点？热苹果派、黑樱桃慕斯、还是甜橙芝士布丁？”

莱纳觉得自己脸都笑僵了。“跟你一样就好。”

艾伦也冲他一笑，然后合上菜单交给了服务生。“那就每种上两份吧。我和这位先生一人一份。” 在莱纳震惊的目光中，艾伦又叫住服务生，“再来两杯冰酒。谢谢。”

这顿晚餐就这样结束在浸得人发晕的甜腻中。站在餐馆门外抽烟时，莱纳竟真切地感觉到了几分头重脚轻。即使是相当嗜甜的艾伦，似乎也陷入到了某种饭后的倦意中。他站在他身旁，也抽完了一根烟，没有说太多话，直到莱纳掐熄烟头，他才转过脸缓缓道，这里距离酒店不远，一路步行过去似乎更为方便。

“正好吃得太多。” 莱纳表示了同意。他当然听懂了艾伦的邀请，这回答差不多也就是默认。

于是，就像前一晚他们走回莱纳的公寓那样，他们再次一道走向艾伦所住的酒店。路上，莱纳试图探听艾伦白天的去向，但艾伦有些没精打采地回答说，他就在公司的办公楼里看帐目，实在无聊得很。

莱纳很清楚他没有去办公楼，就像自己也没有去什么工厂一样。

“我是不是也应该说，请你上去坐一下？” 不知不觉已经走到酒店楼下，艾伦便朝他歪过脸。

“那我会说，当然可以。”

他们的身影在旋转门里闪过，莱纳的眼神飘过前台站着的皮克。到了电梯里，艾伦又说，“不过我想起来，房间里大概没有酒。你想喝点什么？我一会儿叫客房服务。”

“有什么就喝什么吧。” 

艾伦抬起眉笑笑。“是吗？”

电梯停下来，楼道里透着暖黄的光。房门打开之后，艾伦笑着做了一个请的手势。

莱纳的目光迅速在屋内转了一圈。客厅里没有什么变化，只是他站在屋中间，还看不清隔断后面卧室的情况。

在他身后，艾伦反锁上了门。莱纳听见声音，不由半侧过身。艾伦也已经转过头，而这时的他仿佛在一瞬间换了张脸，灰瞳里清清淡淡，脸上已无半分笑意。

“你大概累坏了吧，先坐下。” 他指着客厅左侧的吧台桌，语气平板，“就坐那。”

莱纳没有表现出异样，他把身上新换的驼色灯芯绒外套脱下来，对折一下后搭在椅背上，再缓缓坐在旁边的椅子上。此时艾伦也已绕到莱纳对面，他坐下来后挠了一把头发，顺手扯下脑后的皮筋。他简单用手指疏松了一下散开的长发，另一只手则拉过桌上摆的一个匣子。艾伦从里面抓出一叠纸牌，双手腾挪几转，然后把牌垛压在两人中间。

“来玩牌吧。”

他眼睛里的东西仍然叫莱纳看不透。“好啊，玩什么？” 莱纳仍尽量用着轻松的语气，假装没有注意到艾伦身上突然的变化。

“很简单。” 他把牌垛一字抚开，又随手从中划出三张。“红心是哪张？”

莱纳瞥他一眼，目光又迅速扫过牌面。“没有红心。”

艾伦把手掌覆在最右边的牌面上，按着纸牌拉到桌沿，再将手掌翻转过来。“错了。” 他淡淡地扔出牌。 那是一张身着铠甲的红心J。

莱纳环抱双臂，微微抬起嘴角。“艾伦，我来翻牌怎么样？”

艾伦盯着他，而莱纳向他摊出左手。“敢不敢把你手臂放上来？如果我没猜错的话，应该有一张牌正好掉进了你的袖子里。” 见艾伦偏过头去不回答，他继续笑着，“别玩这么幼稚的游戏了，早八百年就流行过的把戏——”

“莱纳，” 艾伦冷冷截断，“什么把戏不重要，我说了我来翻牌，那么，就是我来翻牌。因为我先说。”

笑意也可见地从莱纳脸上褪去。

“我们把话摊开吧，莱纳，” 艾伦缓缓将摊开的牌拢到一处，又并起手掌将牌敲平。莱纳稳住目光，凝神听着艾伦的手指在牌垛敲出的声响。“你，到底在打什么主意？”

莱纳抬起眼皮迅速看他一眼。

“这些年你过得不如意，这就是你想让我看的？我相信这是真的，可是为了什么呢？你非要告诉我这些做什么？我说不上来。也许是某个心理顾问给你的建议？据说人们在看到前任落魄时会更容易放下心防，也更容易宽宏大量。”

“我知道你不是个宽宏大量的人。”

艾伦的瞳孔稍微放大一点。“那你还算了解我。既然如此，那我们不如坦诚一点。”

“那你呢？” 莱纳把手肘抬上桌沿，直视着艾伦的目光，“也许我们确实应该坦诚一点。艾伦，你请我吃饭，去最好的餐馆，点最好的牛排，开最贵的红酒，从头到尾丝毫没有表现出对过去介怀的模样。说实话，我相当吃惊，我也相当疑惑，你是不是也应该告诉我，这算怎么回事？你又打的什么主意？”

艾伦不说话了。

莱纳把手肘往对面移动，倾身贴近艾伦的脸。“还有，艾伦·克鲁格？这是谁啊？我记得你以前不叫这个名字吧？哪一个才是你的真名？你连自己的名字都不肯告诉我吗？” 

“我改了名字。” 艾伦冷冷扫他一眼，“因为你走之后，我就被捕了。莱纳，你能不能指点我一下，这到底是为什么？”

这一下莱纳有点猝不及防。

艾伦起身，走到窗前站着。他背对着莱纳，眼睛盯着落地窗映出的莱纳的侧脸。

“基本上每天都有人来问我关于你的事情。可是我全都说完了，说得口干舌燥，我差不多把我们在床上用过哪些姿势都告诉他们了。没用，下一次换一个人，还是从头问起。后来我才知道，这样做是为了检验我是否在说真话，因为一个人往往会记不清自己说过的谎言，尤其是那些细节。我在监狱里呆了五个月，那段时间恨不得把全世界都杀了。我想把铁栏杆撅下来插进看守的脑袋里，而且，事实上，有一次我确实试图这样去做……结果当然很糟糕，手腕和肩膀全脱臼了，我把自己砸得满脸是血。”

“艾伦……” 莱纳侧转过身。

“别打断我！” 艾伦瞪着窗户，“唔，然后我就被送进了医院，这事后来不了了之。他们把我放了。” 

他们把你招募了。莱纳心想。

“在监狱那阵，有时候我会想起你，但很少。我只允许自己用很少的时间去回忆。回忆我的手在碰你时候的触感。然后我就立刻把你从记忆里抹去。直到下一次我再重新允许自己回忆一小段时间。”

他重新走回桌前，两人相对无言一阵，然后艾伦倒了一杯柠檬水，水流声打破了这难挨的寂静。

“从监狱里出来后，我就换成了这个名字。你知道，有案底是一件不太好的事情。我找工作被拒绝过，上保险被拒绝过，连租房子都被拒绝过。但我真的想重新开始。克鲁格是我父亲的一位老朋友，我便找他想了些办法。”

莱纳确定他讲的是真话，那些事情真真切切发生过，尽管他现在讲出来的目的并不单纯。他忽然感到些许胸闷，本来准备在喉咙里的笑谈被什么东西一拳打进了胃里。

“我……很对不起。” 莱纳想，不管他信不信、也不管他在不在乎，自己确实早就想补上这句道歉。 

艾伦发出笑声。“在你那封长信里，对不起已经说得够多了。”

“噢，那封信……” 莱纳尴尬地挠了挠头发，“唉，别提了，那封信很糟糕，我知道。很对不起……”

“不，我很喜欢。” 艾伦的眼中忽然又闪耀起明亮的光，“我读了很多遍，真的很喜欢。” 他撑着桌子立起，一下拽紧莱纳的领口将他拉向自己，两人的颧骨和鼻梁撞在一处，蛮力挤压着口腔和胸口，桌沿硌得下腹生疼。莱纳的手指抠进艾伦鼓起的上臂，很难说他是在推拒还是强留。

好半天过后，两个人才松开来急速喘气。

“后天早上，凌晨，天一亮，我就要走。” 艾伦仍然紧紧攥着莱纳的手，“但我不从港口走。” 他看向莱纳的目光变得沉静，“那个时间有一班去斯拉巴的火车。你知道的，在中东，一个海滨城市，很漂亮。”

这时候莱纳可以百分百确定，自己在下午时便已经暴露，艾伦早就清楚自己进过他的房间。他的另一只手还在桌子底下。不过他不打算动，还不是时候。

“你肯定也知道，停火已经有一段时间了，附近的海滨浴场又兴盛了起来。雷贝利欧现在阴雨连绵，不过在海边，阳光总是很好。我在一处不错的酒店订了房间，有很大的观景阳台，阳台上的游泳池正对大海。” 艾伦清灰的眸子侧向一边，“莱纳，能不能把你另外一只手伸给我？”

他安静了几秒钟，然后决定照办。“摊开。” 艾伦笑笑。

艾伦也将自己的手掌摊平覆在他的手掌上。莱纳感觉到有什么东西落到掌心里。

薄薄的硬纸片。

“后天早晨，我在酒店退了房就会直接去车站。如果你有时间的话，也许可以跟我一起去度个假。”

艾伦收回双手，莱纳的视线缓缓向下。掌心里是一张火车票。他看了眼艾伦，然后双手将车票捏起来细看。

“头等软卧啊……” 他淡淡描述道。

艾伦环臂看着他，“如果你不去也没有关系，反正我本来也让人买的两张票，正好占满一个隔间。毕竟路程不算近，我很讨厌跟一个陌生人面对面呆那么久。”

“你也……太浪费了。” 莱纳捏着车票摇头，“从哪里来这么多钱？”

“我挣得多。” 艾伦满不在乎，“再说了，这些钱公司会出。我就想试试到底能让我花多少。”

莱纳从车票上方抬起头，一脸羡慕。“真难以想象……我这辈子都不想在报销问题上跟会计打交道。”

艾伦歪着脑袋，对他缓缓眨了两下眼睛。“直接告诉我吧，你会去吗？” 艾伦笑了一声，伸出右手食指轻轻蹭了蹭左边脸颊，“还是说，你想吊吊我的胃口，要到最后才揭晓答案。比如我在火车站苦苦等候，而你在最后时刻终于下定决心，在火车将要开动时冲进我的怀中。如果是这样，那我希望你到时候能跑快一点。”

“挺不错的故事，我很喜欢。而且在跑步方面你完全不用担心我的速度。” 莱纳也淡淡笑了下，“不过你说得对，我现在确实无法回复你。因为你还没出价。”

“出价？” 艾伦罕见地笑得有几分不自然。

莱纳将车票平平整整地放在桌子正中，十指交握放在身前，显得颇有几分郑重其事。“如果我没有理解错的话，艾伦，你是在招募我？那么你总得告诉我，你们想要的是什么，我又能得到什么。”

这是一步险棋，莱纳心中十分清楚。不过说出来的时候他感觉松了口气。现在球被抛到了艾伦手上，他倒想看看他会怎么处理。

艾伦这个时候再次起身，先给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。他举起一只空杯子回过头用眼神发问，而莱纳摇了摇头，于是他便端着自己那杯水靠在了冰箱门上。

“我知道，这四年你过得不好，非常不好。这一点你没有骗我。你的事业已经终结，你被怀疑和排挤，对你来说根本谈不上什么未来。”

莱纳的坐姿端正，侧脸明晰的线条一如平常。

“我很清楚你为什么来找我，不过莱纳，即使你现在杀了我，你也得不到自由，只会让你更加无法抽身。因为这一行，说实话，不只是一份工作。只有离开这个国家，你才能彻底摆脱。莱纳，你知道我说的是实话。”

“我也确实只想听实话。” 莱纳朝他昂起脸。 

艾伦走到莱纳身旁，斜靠在桌边，右手撑在桌面上。他歪着头与他对视。

“实话就是，你可以去你想去的任何地方，中东，东洋，甚至帕拉迪，都可以。你会拥有国外的合法身份，以及足够你今后生活的金钱。认真考虑一下我的提议，这不仅是一笔钱，而是重新做一次选择。莱纳，不是每个人都有回头的机会。”

艾伦喝了一口水，发出轻微的咕噜声。这时候他感觉到莱纳将几根手指放在了他的手背上。

“那你呢？”

艾伦脸上一僵。“我什么？”

莱纳的目光落在自己的手指上。“你会回头吗？如果你有机会的话。”

许久他都没有听到艾伦的回答，不过莱纳想，自己本来也多此一问。于是他缩回手，昂起头笑笑。“谈正事吧……该说你要什么了。”

杯底与桌面磕出淡淡声响，杯中的柠檬水在灯下轻微地摇晃着。艾伦把手按在莱纳肩上，弯腰靠过去。“战锤。” 他拍了一下莱纳不自觉僵硬的肩头。

“什么意思？” 莱纳朝他侧过脸。

“我也不知道。” 艾伦耸耸肩，“搞清楚这个代号是什么人。” 

“你为什么……” 莱纳闭上嘴，没有再继续问。艾伦的眼神很明显：他必不可能说出这条情报的来源。于是他选择苦笑一声。“你恐怕高估我了。”

“我相信你。” 艾伦也笑，“明天晚上可以碰个头，如果你能带着情报来，那便更好。” 

“需要先检验我的价值？” 莱纳屈起手指敲了敲桌上的车票，“或者你可以先收回去？”

艾伦扭头看他一眼，微带愠色。“我已经说了，这是给你的。你可以不要，反正我已经给了。” 他像是有些烦闷地解开身上的背心，随手扔向沙发，然后他又一边解衬衫纽扣，一边往里面卧室走，像是完全忘记了莱纳的在场。

莱纳听到了行李箱被放平的声音，然后是轻轻弹开的密码锁。

他从窗下出来的时候披着酒店的白色浴袍，里面只穿了一条深蓝的丝质及膝短裤。浴袍的腰带拖在地上，两边门襟在他线条明晰的腹肌上飘飘落落，起起伏伏。比起四年前，艾伦确实已经变了好多。在任何层面上。莱纳意识到自己的迟钝。

艾伦把手插在浴袍兜里，站在离莱纳不远不近的地方，肩膀松松靠着大落地窗。“我要说的话都说完了。没有别的事了。” 他眼神懒懒的，半昂着下巴，“你……嗯，可以走了。”

说不清楚应该对这种态度表达什么情绪。莱纳知道，自己本不应有任何情绪，或者仅仅应该有些惊讶，但是，他的确有些生气了——也许不多，但那也是真真切切的生气。他甚至觉得自己完全可以很生气。

“你是不是想说什么？” 艾伦把脸侧向一旁，避开莱纳的目光，只看着落地窗上那个不太清晰的影子。

但莱纳也知道自己没什么理由生气。“嗯，艾伦，是的。我是说，可以……我这就……”

“你到底要说什么？有话就说啊，别吞吞吐吐的，快说。你这人真奇怪。你快说吧。我不是在听你说吗？” 

莱纳清了清嗓子。“其实也没什么想说的。”

艾伦望了一会儿窗外。城市里的灯火这一簇那一簇，越是明亮热闹，越是衬出夜的广袤。“哦，是我疏忽。” 他侧过脸来笑笑，“如果交通不方便的话，我让前台给你叫个车。”

“不用了。” 莱纳立刻站起来，看了看表，“街对面拐角有一路公交直接到我楼下，应该赶得上末班车。” 他提起搭在椅背上的外套，挂在臂弯间。在艾伦的注视下，他拾起桌上的车票，好生放进了衣兜。

刚刚碰到门把手，艾伦又叫住了他。“记得明晚。” 莱纳侧转过身。“大概八点钟。” 艾伦扯出一丝笑容。

他沉默了大概十几秒的时间。“没问题。去哪里？”

“后夜祭俱乐部。”

莱纳回以笑容。“好。那八点见。” 他的手重新放到门把上，然而过了一阵，房门仍然没有被拉开。艾伦自然注意到了他的停顿。 

“我可能确实有一条线索，关于你说的战锤。” 莱纳转过身，“不过我现在还无法确认，需要有人来验证。”

艾伦背靠着落地大窗，“哦？”

“有个规矩想必你也清楚，情报站之间不能彼此联络，都只与上级单线联系。我在希甘希纳遇险时，只能先向总部求援，由总部再做安排。在那次营救之前，我对同在帕拉迪的其他情报站全部一无所知，情报的共享都是上面提供的。我猜想，如果我能与另外的特工能核对一些信息，那就可以查清战锤的真实身份。”

艾伦似乎若有所思。“那时候是谁来营救你的？” 他沉声道。

莱纳停顿了不长的时间。在艾伦身后，明明灭灭铺开的灯光虚浮而璀璨。“野兽。”

“野兽。” 艾伦重复了一遍。

莱纳点头。“我需要他的信息，才能确认战锤的真实身份。”

“我试试吧……” 过了一阵艾伦懒懒应道，“明晚再说？”

约定好过后，莱纳便离开了，艾伦则在窗边的单人沙发椅上坐了一根烟的时间。窗边的红杉木小几上摆了一只椭圆形琥珀绿灯罩的阅读灯，灯下放了几本时下的畅销书，艾伦拽住铃铛状的金属灯绳，开开关关玩了几次。凝望了一阵宝石绿的灯光后，他拔下插座，拎起台灯进了洗手间，然后把它扔进浴缸，对准龙头，放水开到最大。

艾伦擦干手上的水，回到客厅给自己倒了半杯威士忌，晃动着冰块拨通了电话。

“请接希兹尔银行的雷贝利欧分理处。”


	3. Chapter 3

莱纳揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，把手上的一叠资料缓缓放平在木桌上。他心中隐隐的怀疑已经基本得到了证实。

帕拉迪石化在希兹尔银行的资金流十分难查，数目庞大、源源不断，而且枝蔓丛生，多次海外承兑转手，中间相隔一些幽灵账户，很容易就失去线索。莱纳对皮克所做的工作感到敬佩，她居然从这些数据中精确锁定了几个海外的提款帐户。用的是假名，当然。

有一个帐户位于斯拉巴，最后活动的时间是在一年前，正值要塞攻略战开始之前。

监听室门外的铃声这时候响起，莱纳收回思绪走到门口，从猫眼看了出去。不出所料，莱纳想，果然只有柯特一个人过来。

“真是抱歉，布朗先生，吉克先生今天来不了了。” 柯特是吉克手底下带的初级特工，“今天科学院会接待一位海洋生物学家，这个人可能和目标有关，他会留在科学院调查。”

莱纳耸耸肩表示理解。“我想这是有必要的。希兹尔银行的财务数据我自己来看就够了。”

“如果您需要帮忙的话……” 柯特有些胆怯地垂下眼，他不知道自己是否够格参与绝密等级的任务。

“确实有。” 莱纳拍拍这个年轻人的肩膀，“我查过一点去年斯拉巴站遭到渗透的材料，当时斯拉巴站的负责人正是野兽，可是，目前存档的所有材料都没有吉克的签名。”

“原来是这个事！” 柯特笑了，“说起来真是非常不凑巧。吉克先生接手之后，斯拉巴站本来运转得相当好，谁知道就在攻略战开始前，吉克先生突然遭遇了车祸，虽然没有生命危险，可手臂和小腿都骨折了。后来他回国休养，也就没有参与后面的行动。大家都说，如果吉克先生还在任的话，那个潜伏的特工肯定没法得手。”

莱纳抿起嘴。“果真很不凑巧。”

柯特离开后，莱纳立刻开始拨打接往雷贝利欧酒店的加密线路。

不仅是斯拉巴，另外几个帐户也与吉克的海外行程对得上。这不可能是巧合。前一天艾伦在特工眼皮子底下消失，而能够在排班表上动手脚的，除了他，也想不出别人了。莱纳记起那个清晨在雾中的身影，与吉克的身形也没有出入。潜伏在内部与艾伦接头的人，必定是吉克·库沙瓦。

虽然已经得出了结论，可莱纳还是隐隐觉得哪里不对头。他说不上来具体是什么，他检查过证据、也在心中反复推演，逻辑上来说应该不成问题。可能是一种特工的直觉让莱纳无法完全放心。

他也确实不能完全放心——五分钟过去了，皮克仍然没有接电话。

莱纳又打了另一条线路，是酒店外围的监控团队。他们说没有看到车力小姐，也不清楚她的去向。莱纳知道，这个没法责怪他们，这些特工确实无权过问皮克的行踪。他用力压抑住心底上升的焦灼。

“目标现在是否仍在酒店？”

“不到一个小时前出去了，方向是希兹尔银行。野兽那边在跟。” 

莱纳心头开始蹿火，他努力平静地追问道：“为什么是野兽跟？颚去了哪里？”

对面的沉默漫长得像一个世纪。“这个……他不是被您叫去部里了吗？” 

莱纳不声不响挂掉电话，接着差点把听筒砸成两半。

冷静五秒钟后，莱纳去了马加特的办公室。他说自己现在必须见到威利·戴巴。

后夜祭俱乐部在城区变得有名还是最近一两年的事情，它年轻、丰富、不知疲倦，在雷贝利欧的夜生活世界中是一笔尤为浓重的亮色。莱纳没有去过这个地方，也没有想过进去，至少在这个地名从艾伦嘴里说出来之前他没有想过。夜场拥挤吵闹，空气里四处是挥之不去的难闻气味，还往往高价出售劣酒假酒，莱纳也不知道人们为什么会喜欢在这种地方呆到后半夜。

但今晚他非去不可。八点钟，莱纳·布朗准时出现在后夜祭俱乐部门口。他仍穿着那件驼色灯芯绒外套，扣子扣得整整齐齐，站在门口路灯下抽烟的时候，身板也挺得笔直。他不想承认，自己内心里的一部分其实希望出点什么意外、或者至少是临时的变动，能将自己从这里调开，能终止自己前往这一趟既完全自愿、又不希望它存在的任务。不过他内心里的另一部分并不希望这任务不存在，他不喜欢说这种话但这确实是事实：莱纳·布朗很讨厌输。

八点十分，莱纳扔掉烟头。前面来了群大学生模样的男男女女，谈笑声响亮，喧闹，但令人振奋。莱纳跟在他们后面迈入了大门。

对于俱乐部来说，这个时间还非常早，真正的夜生活还远未开始。人自然不多，除了刚刚涌入的那群学生，就只有吧台那里零星坐了两个人，另有一对情侣在最里面的卡座静静接吻。舞台上的乐队还在调音，这时候莱纳听到一声口哨。他抬起头，看见艾伦坐在二楼中间的卡座上。那里视野很好，正对舞台，下方的舞池和吧台也一览无余。艾伦靠着栏杆正朝他挥手，身边没有别的人。

莱纳上去的时候，艾伦正在无聊地玩骰子。“我们来早了。” 他也拿起骰盅摇了几下。

“你吃过饭了吗？” 艾伦摇摇头，显得颇为烦闷。“我刚问过这里的人，他们可以做一些冷餐和小食。”

“如果你想吃的话……”

“我是在问你的想法。” 不知为什么，艾伦的声音显得有几分尖刻。

莱纳决定缓和一下。“我上班时吃过一点三明治，还不饿。”

他觉得艾伦似乎瞪了他一眼。“那就等饿了再说。” 艾伦低下头继续摇着骰子。

莱纳等了一阵，觉得艾伦暂时没有提起昨晚那事的意思。不过他想，倒也不必着急。艾伦的状态，很像是在等什么人。

音乐的分贝越来越高，进场的客人也显而易见地增加了不少。在艾伦和莱纳旁边，已经时有人走动和就座。因为四周实在嘈杂，他们说话时不得不越凑越近。有一次，他们的脸几乎都挨到了一处，这时候忽有一位扎着酒红领结的服务生近到身前，伸了个脑袋到他们中间，十分响亮地询问哪一位是克鲁格先生。

艾伦与莱纳迅速对视一眼。“我是，怎么了？” 他也拉高了声音回答。

“前台来了一个电话找您，要是方便的话，请您跟我过去接一下。” 

莱纳不由得把眼神移向下方舞池。

“哪里打来的？” 艾伦却是懒懒的不想动的样子。

音乐声又变高了，服务生只得再次扯开嗓子。“对方说是帕拉迪领事馆。”

莱纳斜过脸看着艾伦。他耸耸肩，然后拍了拍莱纳的手背。“抱歉，得失陪一下。可能是公司在出入境准入上的问题，你知道的，这些公务员……”

“工作要紧。” 莱纳握了下他的手。

二楼这个位置能够清楚地看到艾伦随那位服务生穿过舞池，走向吧台旁边的侧门。艾伦的身影消失在门后，莱纳慢慢偏转视线，迎上舞台侧面一个男人的目光。身穿黑色工作服的马加特正在将乐队的箱子抬上舞台，抬手擦汗时，他对着二楼的莱纳略微点头。马加特那一侧舞台正是调音区，一个同样穿着黑色工作服的年轻女人正蹲在那里检查线路，她没有抬头，不过莱纳还是认了出来。

这位秘书小姐经年累月坐在戴巴的办公室外面，整个人气质寡淡，并不比桌上的电话机更多引人注意几分。在这个人人精明的部门，竟也鲜有人知道她就是劳拉·戴巴——威利·戴巴的亲妹妹，特工们口中的“战锤”。

莱纳注意到威利还没有到场，至少，没有出现在他能看到的地方。他抿了口酒，不由想起白天会面时，威利眼中似有一闪而过的迟疑。那时候莱纳几乎感觉威利不会赞同在俱乐部的抓捕计划，而对自己先行向艾伦提及野兽，他好像也有一些异议。当然，莱纳觉得即使自己的举动确有冒失的地方，但艾伦即将离开，此时也是最后的机会。而且，艾伦提到战锤这件事让威利很在意，莱纳想这也是他同意行动的原因。

到威士忌里的冰块差不多融化殆尽，酒液已经稀薄无味的时候，莱纳意识到一定出了什么状况。也许艾伦已经发现了这里的布置，因而提前撤离——不过那样的话，外围布控的特工应该会传回消息。

二楼的座位已经坐满了人，有一位服务生正拿着酒单在座位间穿梭，莱纳便打了个响指让他过来。他说自己有急事需要联络朋友，不知电话机是否空着。

服务生重重点头，在重重的音乐里凑到莱纳耳边。“只有一位客人去接过电话，他很快就说完了，电话一直都是空着的。”

莱纳把威士忌酒杯里残留的冰水一仰而尽，立刻起身下楼。

他先去前台看了一眼，又依次走过衣帽间和吧台，甚至还到一楼舞池里转了一圈。彩灯在头顶摇摇晃晃，四周都是在各色光线里滚动的皮肤和汗水。即使莱纳并不指望找到什么乐子，即使莱纳心头压着很多事情，不过意识到自己是全场穿得最多的人过后，他还是决定尽快从这里抽身而出。

调音台一旁，穿着黑色工作服的年轻女人神情冷漠地坐着，头发一丝不苟地束在脑后。莱纳把视线从她身上移开，穿过侧面的卡座。

他忽然感觉到后背传来的温度，耳边则是喷吐着酒味的热气。一双手臂环住了他的腰。“你在找我吗？” 

艾伦正把额头抵上他的肩膀，很烫，像是已经喝了不少。莱纳没来由地生出一股不快。“做什么去了？” 

“我在等你来找我啊。” 艾伦倚着他肩头，侧过脸颊看他。

“你喝多了。” 莱纳生硬地指出，“你跟谁喝的？” 

艾伦抵在他肩窝里深深嗅了一口，然后才缓缓抽回手，好整以暇地理了理长风衣，把手杖挂上臂弯。莱纳这才来得及转过身打量他。“你刚才出去了？” 

“没有啊。” 艾伦摇头，“我去取了东西，准备出去而已。”

莱纳眨眨眼。“现在就走？可是这种地方不是应该……”

“你还真要呆到后半夜？” 艾伦翻了个白眼，“还没被这里烦死？”

那可太好了，莱纳心想，他果然也不喜欢。“不是你定的地方吗？” 他忍不住抱怨道。

“不是我定的。” 艾伦有些气闷，“我也没来过。”

“那……”

艾伦忽然抓住他的手。“带你见个人。” 他四下看了看，“我们现在到停车场那里去。我已经跟他说了。”

“谁？” 莱纳感到嗓子有点发紧。

艾伦斜他一眼。“你要见的人啊。我想确认你的线索，越快越好。” 

他拉着莱纳，在密集的人群里左冲右突。莱纳昂起头，再次在调音区旁边寻找到了马加特的目光。在穿过侧门时，这位急匆匆的工作人员与莱纳撞在了一起，几把螺丝刀从身上的工具袋里掉了下来。马加特叹着气蹲下身，莱纳连连道歉，也弯下腰去捡。

艾伦仍是很着急地拉着他，很快把他拉入了过道。莱纳知道，再往前走就是后门，从那里出去就是停车场。

后门外的墙面上满是涂鸦，门两侧各有一盏灯罩滚圆的路灯，照着底下一排垃圾桶和烟灰缸。停车场正对着这扇门，不大，间或有几点灯光扑闪在灰蒙蒙的夜色中。

“试试我的。” 艾伦朝莱纳递过去。

这是一种细长条的烟，烟嘴泛着金光，莱纳捏到了一颗爆珠，便放到指间稍微用力。

“不错吧？” 艾伦抬起一边眉毛，“是巧克力味的。”

莱纳缓缓点头，努力舔净嘴唇上的甜味。

这根烟刚抽到一半，一辆黑色吉普便从停车场的入口处进来。前头开的小灯，车在距门外不远的地方缓缓落定。

从驾驶座下来的那人毫不令人意外。他穿一身浅灰风衣，依旧戴着他的眼镜，金色的络腮胡环住这张熟悉的脸。

吉克笑着挥起了手，“久等了，亲爱的弟弟——” 他又将笑容转向莱纳。

但是还未等他开口，艾伦便突然动手了。烟头落地时，艾伦已经侧过身环抱住莱纳并且反剪住了他的双手。莱纳腰后的枪落入了他手中。

“噢，你们倒也……不必。” 吉克耸了耸肩。

对于艾伦会先出手这件事，莱纳确实失算了。此刻枪正顶在莱纳后腰处。“别说话，不用回答他。” 艾伦在他耳畔轻声道。接着艾伦继续用枪抵着让他转了个身，自己把头靠在他肩上，两只眼睛从肩头露出来，正对着停车场的方向。

“你进来的时候有人看到你吗？” 艾伦开始对吉克说话。

“那当然。” 莱纳听见吉克很快回答，“我可以确定停车场里的所有眼睛都看见了，只要他们长了眼睛的话。”

“好。” 

莱纳耳边一嗡。艾伦这时候抬起手打灭了后门另一侧的路灯。

伴随着这个信号的是停车场中四起的警报声，停在中间的一辆车忽然撞向前面，一时间又有几辆车相继发动。隔得太远，除了声音外看不清具体情况。从那团烟尘中，有一辆车开向门边。枪声也在同时四起，埋伏的特工也开始了行动。

艾伦举枪回击的时候莱纳恼火地意识到他几乎是把自己当作了盾牌。他确实在枪声中毫发无损，不过听声音，停车场中已有几人应声而落。

也是时候了。

莱纳屈起膝盖向上一抬，趁突然的失痛将他一把砸到墙上。艾伦手上一松，枪被甩了出去，早已挣开双臂的莱纳抬起胳膊扼住艾伦的脖子，另一手掐住他的手腕。

“快！” 他喊了一声，屈身躲过一波火力。

旁边的门被及时推开，第一发子弹稳稳袭向正在举枪的吉克。莱纳这才惊觉后背的冷汗。少女的面色依旧未变，她还是那身黑色工作服，还是那副表情，就好像她还在戴巴办公室外面一样。

枪口此时对准的是已经举起双手的吉克，她侧身小步迈过去，隔了几步远时扔过去一副手铐。“武器扔出来，再自己戴上。” 她说道。

已经可以结束了吗？莱纳不由得想道。

吉克笑着，俯身捡起了手铐，“这就不必了吧，劳拉小姐，不如听完我的解释再说？”

战锤的回应是吉克身侧的一个弹坑。

吉克叹了口气。“唉，既然如此……” 

他将手铐一把甩出，直冲战锤面部而去。

后备厢在同时弹开——“小心！” 莱纳喊道——战锤仍然倒退了两步，勉强闪过身。从里面跃起的三笠正好一枪击中了她的手掌，掉落的枪喷出一道血痕。莱纳正要回击，身下却猛然一动。艾伦竟然奋力撑起了小臂。

那支手杖被抬了起来，末端吐出火花。子弹穿喉而过。

“别乱动。” 艾伦稍微从墙边抬起点身，用手杖抵住了莱纳小腹。莱纳有些短暂的发懵，一时没有回答。

艾伦转向三笠。“辛苦你了。目标呢？” 

堵住后门的三笠淡淡道，“已经解决。” 

“他在哪里？”

三笠指向不远处一辆放着双闪的加长轿车。“只有司机和威利·戴巴在车上。”

“里面的人现在……”

侧面袭来的枪声回应了他，跟着马加特的一队特工已从侧墙绕出。艾伦只得扯下莱纳，伏向地面，一边回击一边向车子移动。

三笠开枪打掉了另一盏路灯。火光汹汹，后门处未见昏暗。但这个信号让停在最前排的一辆车开始移动，飞快地挡在了艾伦和围堵特工之间。

“人够吗？” 艾伦放了几枪后看向三笠。又一辆车过来，冲散了不少火力。

她靠紧前面的车门，吉克和后面出来的人也挤上了车。三笠侧过脸朝他微微点头。

“上车！” 于是艾伦冲莱纳吼道。

劳拉·戴巴在地上的血迹未干，而在不远处警报声大作的轿车中，恐怕还会发现另一位的尸体。潜伏的吉克没有被成功抓捕，皮克和波克还不知被困在何方。射击的火光间隙，莱纳捕捉到了马加特复杂的眼神。他知道这是什么意思。威利·戴巴按照自己的情报来到这里，走入陷阱之中。他知道自己已经彻底失去了某种可能。

风声如鼓槌砸着耳膜。莱纳涌起后悔，他完全不知道艾伦开车是这种架势。这个人把油门轰得要散架，同时又一脸平静地提醒他系上安全带，莱纳忍不住在拍脸的狂风里大笑出声。

艾伦闭上窗，车厢内安静下来。“你笑什么？” 

莱纳疲惫地从右手边拉过带子，摇着头靠在椅背上。“是你安排好的吧？关于吉克的线索？” 他无神地凝视前方。为了甩脱追捕，艾伦似乎拐进了什么人迹罕至的小路，两侧的树丛和灌木恣肆地伸向路中，不停从车窗划过。

艾伦的目光不时扫过后视镜。在这条小路上，目前似乎只有这一辆车在行进。“也不能这样说。” 他撇嘴，“那些线索都是真的，吉克确实是我们的人，你查得一点没错，你也确实把他揪了出来，干得漂亮，特工布朗。”

一天硬树枝在前窗折断，又被飞快地吹向后方。莱纳侧过脸去，“你一开始便知道吧？”

“说得没错，我从看见你第一眼就完全知道你的目的，莱纳。” 艾伦迅速斜瞥他一眼，“不仅是你，酒店里布置了多少人，办公楼和会社里布置了多少人，我全知道。开局就不太公平，我承认。不过这个世界上存在公平的开局吗？我不这样认为。总有一无所知的人，也总有心怀鬼胎的人。”

旁边发出一声轻笑。“所以你是在跟我演戏？”

艾伦也笑。“跟我演戏的人是你，莱纳·布朗。” 汽车驶向更为浓密幽深的道路，“不过我也不是很在意。我很想知道你会怎么演完，必要的时候，我甚至可以配合。我可以把你要的所有情报都给你，斯拉巴站啊，银行啊，密码啊，接头人啊，哦，你已经知道了吧，就是我那便宜哥哥。可惜，你现在是逮不到他了。”

那张全家福。莱纳想起来了，他想起来为什么艾伦的父亲让自己感觉如此面熟。“所以他真正的名字是吉克·耶格尔……” 莱纳喃喃自语。

“完全正确。” 艾伦的右手从方向盘上抬起来打了个响指，“可是正确有什么用？你知道这些又有什么用？我能把这些都给你是因为我不在乎。你必须要发现吉克，如果我不甩出最大的牌，战锤又怎么会出手？”

“你到底想干什么？” 莱纳开始感到头痛。那该死的俱乐部里卖的一定是假酒。

艾伦似乎很震惊，挡风玻璃上映出他因为惊诧而微微放大的瞳孔。“你到现在还不明白？人不都已经死了吗？”

莱纳也盯住挡风玻璃。“可是……”

“威利·戴巴会输掉这一局是因为他想要的太多，而我只想要他的命。”

他们在黑夜里面朝前方对视，然后莱纳在静寂中轻轻摇头。“我不明白。” 他抬起手臂在车窗边支着头，“你闹出这样大的事，原本潜伏的特工已经完全暴露。吉克无法再起作用，三笠和阿尔明的表面身份也无法维持。杀了戴巴的意义在哪里……你们多年积累的情报网不是也已经……”

“不是告诉过你了吗？我不在乎。” 艾伦骤然打断，“没错，我们失去了潜伏特工，后续情报也断了源头，但这不要紧。我可以告诉你我为什么来。四年前，马莱在希甘希纳的情报站被捣毁了，不过莱纳，你也猜得到吧，总会有新的人顶上，情报网总会被重建。威利着手的，就是这件事。不过现在一切都要重来了，现在马莱需要从上到下重建整个情报网络，需要花费不少时间吧？” 说话间他的灰瞳看向莱纳，而莱纳默然摇头，似乎仍旧觉得不可思议。

“当然，说到底，我其实是感觉有点厌烦了。” 艾伦淡淡微笑，“周而复始的情报游戏，我没有兴趣。这一拨人失败了，总还会来下一拨。谁都不过是消耗品……你告诉过我，特工活动的原则是单线联系。那我决定直接把线头剪断，即使把自己的针脚一并扯出来也没关系。” 

他有点过于兴奋了。莱纳不由得想。可能是喝了酒的缘故，可能因为这回他确实赢了。“也许你说得对吧。” 莱纳疲惫地回应，微微闭上眼睛。

艾伦又扫他一眼。“其实我刚才并不确定你会上车。毕竟这样做就像是……” 他略微抿嘴，“坐实了。”

一声轻叹。“本来也跟坐实差不多，不是吗？从旁观者的角度，会怎么看待我的作用？况且我还得承认，别人的怀疑合情合理。但我经历过一次了，已经受够了，我不想每天都必须打起精神面对审问。那我还不如去死。”

有种别样的气息忽然在车厢里蔓延，两个人似乎都若有所思。

“我听说……” 艾伦清了清嗓子，“当时对你的审问里，有很大一部分是关于我的。”

莱纳点头。“他们认为你是刻意接近我的特工，希甘希纳站的暴露与你密切相关，因此我要么难辞其咎、要么就是你的同谋。”

“那你怎么想？”

“我认为不是这样。那个时候你还不是特工。” 莱纳皱着眉撇了眼艾伦，“提这个干什么？”

艾伦踩下离合，换了个档，车子慢慢爬上一处小山丘。莱纳忽然意识到了他们正身处什么地方。雷贝利欧的新火车站正是位于尚在开发的新城区，而所谓尚在开发，也就是一片荒野的另一种说法。艾伦抬手挠着头发，嗯嗯啊啊的，突然有些吞吞吐吐。“那你……这些年……你……有想过……” 

好在莱纳听懂了。

“我没有经常想你。” 他往前坐了一点，屈起后背，头压低在手臂间，“我也不愿意多想你。因为有些害怕。想得越多，记忆就会越模糊吧，就好像，会被消耗？至少我听说是这样。”

艾伦低低骂了一声。“这是什么歪理？”

“不管这个了。” 莱纳从臂弯间偏过头，“你刚才说，你不确定我会上车，但我倒觉得，你确定得很。你很明白我没得选。”

艾伦挑挑眉毛。“倒也不是这样……”

“因为我还剩下最后一个选项吗？” 

话音未落，莱纳扳下了倒挡。安全带不知何时已然松开，他欺身而上压紧艾伦大腿，同时立刻制住他的双手。

失去控制的汽车此时开始沿着斜坡下滑。

“你真的要这样？” 艾伦沉下眼。

莱纳从他腰间抽出枪指着他心脏，膝盖抵住他的小腹，向后弓起伸出腿，用后脚掌压住了刹车。“过去休息一下吧，” 莱纳朝副驾驶抬了抬下巴，“我来开车。”

艾伦摇头。“不可能。开枪吧。”

枪口几乎戳进胸骨。“别逼我，艾伦。你知道我可以现在就杀了你，而且这基本上就是我唯一的机会。” 莱纳看着艾伦，眼中隐然升起怒意。“不然我就回不去了。”

“那不挺好吗！” 艾伦猛然挺起身，莱纳没想到他居然还有力气偏头撞向侧面的车窗玻璃。

挣扎间，莱纳的脚掌松开了刹车，碎裂的玻璃散在两人的身上腿上，而艾伦借机一脚轰上了油门。车子歪歪扭扭地加速下滑，眼看就要倒向斜坡外。

莱纳心中暗骂，扣住艾伦后背推开车门，在车轮悬空前生生拽着他滚向地面。

车子从坡道滚下的时候两人也从道旁草丛里爬了起来，艾伦额角上本就撞出了血，这会儿脸侧又添了些擦伤。早春的枯草挂在他那身面料上乘的大衣上，内里的白衬衫早印上了血渍。

跳车时莱纳没有忘记手上的枪，他以为自己完全可以制住艾伦——可没想到的是，他举枪的同时艾伦的枪声已经先响。

借着身旁的断木他躲过了，倚着这半棵树，莱纳又几乎朝向虚空放了两枪。四野漆黑，艾伦在第一发枪声之后突然隐没。但莱纳知道他必不可能自行离去。

思索片刻后，他终于踩着枯草举枪向前。这片山林安静得过分，甚至没有鸟鸣。风声，还有远远传来的轮胎空转和发动机呜咽的声音，莱纳都能辨析分明。

他在某个瞬间猛然转头，而就在同时，一只枪口抵上他的额头。不过，他的枪口也抵入了艾伦的腹部。

莱纳以为艾伦必定会在下一秒开枪，他不知道的是，艾伦也是这样认为。但不知为什么，两人仍然迟疑了一瞬。这个距离无所遮挡无可逃避，死亡没入骨肉，不再可能用任何技巧、经验或者智谋遮蔽过去。一个简单的二选一。

“我们把枪扔掉吧。” 莱纳这时候说，“同时扔掉。然后各走各的路。”

艾伦没有回答是或否，他的枪口贴着莱纳的脸庞向下滑动，然后突然用蛮力撬进他的嘴唇。莱纳注意到，他手上拿的是一柄老式的左轮手枪。他想这大概是藏在车上某个地方的备用品，而自己又一次疏忽了。“我不相信你。” 这时艾伦说道。莱纳几乎感到枪杆在发热，几乎闻到了火药的气味。“你先放手。” 艾伦又说。

莱纳毫不迟疑地将枪抛向坡外。

枪在他的口腔里上抬，抵住了上颌，莱纳听见自己的心跳，听见有什么东西落入了草丛之中。沿着自己的鼻尖他看到艾伦拨开了弹夹。子弹弹出来，掉出去，转轮中已空空如也。原来这是他最后一颗子弹。

艾伦终于垂下手。“走吧。” 他的声音有几分喑哑。

莱纳想不明白他那时的决断。他可以就此离开，可他没有办法假装没看见那颗落入草丛的子弹。那是他的机会，他仍然可以有最后一搏。

他蹲下身握住了那颗子弹，然后抓住艾伦的脚踝将他放倒在地，又扯起他的长发把他的头撞向树桩。手枪被他夺了过来。

莱纳也想不明白，他为什么会又一次失手。

也许是因为艾伦奋力扼紧他的手腕，一口咬上臂上的静脉。也许是因为艾伦的愤怒刺入他的眼睛。总之，他握枪的手仍被艾伦全力制住。艾伦腾出另一只手就要把枪拿回来的时候，莱纳想，这没有办法了，真的没有办法了。

他一拳击向艾伦的鼻梁，而掌中的子弹被全力按进艾伦的左眼。

有一片嘶哑的声音伴着血滴流进他的耳朵，仿佛毒药般让他的血液骤然凝固，指尖如铁钩扎进泥土。

莱纳终于从艾伦的手臂下抽身。而艾伦捂着脸，正仰在树下。那支手枪躺在他们之间的枯草丛中。

“你让我，” 艾伦微弱的声音有如床第间的呢喃，“很不愉快。” 艾伦想不明白他为什么会在最后失手，人竟然也会第二次踏进同一条河流。

此时的莱纳落荒而逃。他仍可以杀他。快。把那子弹抢过来。快。他已经脱力，无法反抗。内心里涌起一股声音，急切而且越来越响亮。但是他害怕多听一个字。他沿着那山坡一直跑一直跑，远远地直到耳畔再没有任何余音。他失手了，他没有杀死艾伦也没有带他回去，而部里不会有任何人相信他的证言。莱纳只能往前跑，在地平线上第一丝金光露头的时候他想到了兜里那张火车票。

他现在也正坐在这里，只有他一个人的软卧车厢，全身冰凉。

莱纳不想弄清楚自己是否真的看到了艾伦的脸。他不可能追上来。但是月台上那个人，他是谁？

那一身皱巴巴的黑大衣上挂满了枯草，半身是血，长发散落肩头，遮住了半张带血的脸，左眼上的血洞尤为刺目。他似乎望着车窗的方向，灰瞳里一片寂静空茫。莱纳骤然后背发凉，仿佛真切看到了正在人世间行走的恶魔。火车已经在启动，莱纳知道他追不上自己。他的脸因失血而极度苍白，莱纳只看到他同样苍白的嘴唇在一张一合。他无法把自己的眼睛移开。入口那里，一个女孩正朝这边赶来，那是三笠，莱纳知道她有能力将艾伦带走，而在将来的某一天，艾伦也会恢复全部的力量。不过在此时，艾伦似乎终于脱力倒向地面，隔着厚厚的窗玻璃和月台上惊慌得四下冲撞的人流，莱纳知道，他在对着自己说，再会。

再会。哐当。

哐当。再会。

车轮与铁轨的铰接处发出刺耳的撞击声，冰冷，清晰，一声一声，不紧不慢，有如敲响的丧钟，如命运般庄重而不容质疑。莱纳知道，诅咒已经刻在了他的额头上，这个印记将跟随他一路前行，冲向浓黑的日与夜。

END.


End file.
